Undying Emotions
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: Kai Hiwatari encounters a certain girl from his past, and soon he discovers the emotion of love. But when he is taken by a certain man, what will the newly formed couple do?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The sharp black sky was dotted with specks of falling snow, painting the Russian ground a pristine white which contrasted greatly against the darkness of the night. All was silent, with everyone finding it far too chilly to stay in the outdoors. But one boy had no choice, could not go inside because he had nowhere to call home. Up until that afternoon, he'd had the ironic luxury of being indoors in the abbey of evil he had been raised. Yet now he had been thrown out mercilessly into the cold night air, banned from the place, and the only forseeable future for the young one was evidently death.  
But this boy had never been one to give up, and he'd had numerous reasons for doing so after all he had been put through. He was only nine, but strong and unafraid, always ready to face up to anyone who intimated him. He was brave, that was certain.  
As he pulled himself upright, staggering slightly, he began trudging forward, imprinting his footsteps in the snow beneath him, ignoring the cutting cold that threatened to freeze him. Soon, he managed to get out on the cobbled streets and made his way through. Where he was going, he did not know, but he was determined to find his unknown path.  
The young boy had silver hair, but a dark blue at the back of it, giving his hair a two-toned hue which reminded everyone of winter. On his cheeks, blue triangles were painted, giving him a feeling of confidence and intimidation. They were his identity. His eyes shone in a unique violet colour, like one of the many bruises he had received throughout the painful years.  
He walked on, listening to his footsteps crunching satisfactorily on the frozen snow, feeling the tiny snowflakes touch his tender skin.  
Suddenly though, he heard secretive whispers in the dark, and a light scuffling. At first, he thought he had imagined it, guessing it to be the wind or a stray animal. But he turned out to be wrong when he found himself surrounded by a group of about six boys glaring menacingly at him. He froze, unprepared for this confrontation, watching as the young delinquents snickered at him.

"Haha, what have we got here?" said one of them.

"You shouldn't be wandering around the streets alone at this hour, boy. It could get pretty dangerous," said another.

"What do you want?" the bluenette asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Curious type, huh? Why don't we show this baby exactly what we want?" said another of the group.

Suddenly, he was jumped on by the boys, and found himself being attacked violently, kicked by sharp-heeled boots and punched roughly with hard fists. One of them even sank his teeth into his arm, biting down to the bone, making him scream. He fought as hard as he could to escape but two of them held him down, pinning his arms to the white ground which soon became tainted with crimson blood.

Finally, he was abandoned, left bleeding in a fragile heap on the floor, barely conscious. The pain swarmed through his body, his fresh wounds throbbing madly and his head spinning with the biting cold.

This is the end...He thought.

Until he heard a pair of timid footsteps approaching.

"Oh my! Hey! Hey there! Are you okay?" said a sweet voice full of concern.

He twitched, wondering who had spoken to him, and caught sight of a girl's face, staring worriedly at him.

"Can you hear me, boy?" she asked, reaching out to gently stroke his hair.

"Y-yeah..." he managed to reply.

The girl had short black locks, falling snugly around her neck. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour, and her lips as pale as the colour of her skin. To add to it, she wore white clothes, accompanied by a long white scarf wrapped around her neck.

She looks like an angel, thought the boy, as he stared painfully back.

The girl undid her long scarf and wrapped it around the boy's body, enabling him to keep warm.

Feeling slightly better, he reached out for the ground to try and sit up, and the girl took his hand and helped him. She kept her hands on his shoulders and stayed close to him.

"T-thanks for...h-helping me out," he said, rather shyly. He had never spoken to a girl before, never having met one in the abbey where he had been cruelly raised.

"It was nothing. I'm Tsukino by the way. What's your name?" asked Tsukino.

"Kai...Kai Hiwatari," the boy answered.


	2. Haunted by the Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The room was pitch dark, too dark for the eye to see. Kai had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He felt uncomfortable, tight, unable to move. His eyes would not adjust to the darkness. What was happening? He felt so frustrated!  
Suddenly though, the lights came on, and to his utmost horror, he recognised the place as being a room in the abbey. Why was he here? He had been thrown out years ago! How had he even ended up here?  
The room was illuminated by a dim, golden light, and the entire area was built of stone. Stationed around the room were various instruments of torture, and unfortunately, Kai found that he was sitting on one. It was a laid back chair, with straps securing his wrists to the chair's arms. Another strap was bound around his chest, forcing him back. His feet were held in a bucket of water, so that when the system was activated, he would be shocked electrically.  
Kai pulled his wrists, trying hard to free himself but to no avail, he was strapped too tightly for escape.  
Suddenly, he saw a man, and recognised him as being Boris, the man who owned the abbey. But next to him was a much younger man, his cousin, who had resided in the abbey and often bullied Kai, terrorising him and harassing him in every way possible. And now here he was, his fingers caressing the dial which would activate the whole system...

Kai sprang up in bed, drenched in sweat, his heart hammering against his ribs. It had been another nightmare, one amongst the many that tortured him every night. Not even in his sleep was he able to find peace, his past was forever there to haunt him.  
He grabbed the bed sheets and threw them off him. As he jumped off the bed and walked over to the window, he realised that it was raining. The droplets of icy water pelted hard on the window panes, the condensation which clouded them hardly allowing him to view the cloud-obscured sky above. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool glass of his window, and closed his eyes. How lonely he felt, such pain in his heart...how he wished that someday he would find someone to break him out of the cage he was locked in.  
Kai Hiwatari had no friends, and no family. His parents had been murdered by Boris, a few moments after his birth, his cursed birth. He lived alone in the mansion they had owned, and he treasured it, feeling their silent, loving presence. He felt their warmth and care, and it stabbed at his heart, tearing his very soul apart.  
A solitary tear carved a path on his cheek, glistening with his pain. How he wished he had known them, how he wished he could have been given the chance to enjoy the love a family could provide. But instead he had been raised in hatred and punishment, with a cruel, evil man and his traitorous cousin, who had not even been capable of caring for Kai.  
Wiping his tear-streaked face, Kai turned and walked back to his bed, climbing onto it. As he covered himself with the thick blanket, he imagined that in the morning, he would wake up to find a family awaiting him.


	3. An Absurd Thought

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The morning was bright, the golden ball that was the sun illuminated the entire sky, and sky was so blue that it resembled the very oceans. But such beauty did nothing to lift Kai's dampened spirits. His heart was too damaged for that. He merely walked around the streets, his hands in his trouser pockets, the dark shade cast by his long, iron-grey bangs hiding his eyes from view. He was quiet, very quiet, hearing but not listening to the various sounds around him. There were people walking around him, doing their shopping or simply enjoying the fresh air. Little children were running about, chasing after eachother, playing in a way he never had before. Play had been denied to him in his accursed childhood.

As he arrived near a wooden bench, he slumped down onto it and leaned back, closing his eyes. He wished he had someone to know he existed. Anyone. Of course, owing to his inevitable misfortune, the only people who knew about him were the only ones he wished that didn't. Should they ever find him...he was a goner. And despite the daily torture of simply living, he was determined not to go down. He had one goal, just one. And that was to save his life, and not rejoice in its end.

But what could he possibly do to alleviate his pain? Sure, he had all the money in the world, every material object he could ever hope to own. But what good was that doing him? Money could never buy happiness, and sadly, he had to experience this first hand. He would so much rather be poor and surrounded by family and friends than rich and lonely.

He wondered what it would have been like if he had been given the chance to experience family life. Perhaps he would have had more chance to find friends, and maybe he could even had found a...a girlfriend...who knew?

Wow, thinking about girlfriends...he surmised: What have I been reduced to? Like a girl would ever want me. What the hell would she want me for? Me, with my constant depressions and stupid grunting, I'd end up giving her a serious breakdown!

Realising how absurd this idea was, he got up and started to make his way back home. He didn't know what he would do then, but anything would be better than wishing for what he could never have, what despair!


	4. A Desirable Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai had given up all foolish thoughts and was currently making his way back to the empty house which awaited him.  
He left the town centre and was passing through the gardens which were situated in an area close to his mansion. He liked this garden, it felt peaceful and serene, with its lush grasses and sakura blossom trees that lined the grey, stone, cobbled path which snaked through. The path itself was dotted with the dainty, feather-light, pink petals of the elegant trees.  
Suddenly though, amidst the silence, a tiny sound reached him, and he paused in his tracks to listen. The sound appeared to be approaching from behind him, so he turned around to see what made it, to see a stray cat following him.  
It was a beautiful cat, with smooth, brown fur speckled with golden brown hairs, and dark lines ran decorated the top of its head. It raised its furry tail and eyed him closely with its round, green eyes.  
Kai smiled, he liked cats. They were unique in their own way.  
He took a step towards it, but the cat retreated a couple of steps, staring fearfully at the stranger.  
"Hey, don't be scared of me," Kai said, bending down before it so as to be level with it.  
Sensing no danger, the cat approached him slowly and pushed its head into his palm.  
While he was gently stroking it, however, he heard a voice:  
"I see you've befriended my cat."  
Kai turned and saw a girl standing behind him, smiling down at him. She was about his age, with shoulder-length hair of a dark, black colour. She was wearing a short, white summer dress which was decorated with a pattern of pearly, black flowers. Her eyes were a chocolate brown hue, and a certain kindness lay within them.

"Y-your cat? I'm sorry! I didn't know it belonged to someone!" said Kai.

"It's okay!" the girl giggled, bending down next to him: "It's not really my cat, I only take care of it everyday."

"Oh, why don't you take it home?" Kai asked her, secretly relishing the conversation.

"My mum doesn't like having animals in the house. Pity, 'cause I love animals," said the girl remorsefully, rubbing the cat's head playfully.

"I like them too, but I don't have any either," said Kai.

"I see. By the way, I'm Tsukino, pleased to meet you!" said the girl cheerfully.

Suddenly, at the mention of the name, Kai froze. He had a sudden flashback, of a girl with the same name who had cared for him when he had been thrown out of the abbey years ago. As he gazed into her eyes, he realised that she looked very identical to that girl!

"Hey, you okay?" Tsukino asked, sensing his sudden tension.

"Ts-Tsukino? Really?" said Kai.

"Well, that's what they call me, so yeah, I guess that really is my name!" said Tsukino.

"I'm Kai, Kai Hiwatari," Kai said, looking closely for a reaction.

To his surprise and relief, Tsukino seemed to share his same reaction, suddenly staring at him in a totally different way.

"Kai...Hiwatari?" Tsukino repeated.

"Yeah..." said Kai.

"Oh my...you-you're not, the kid who-"

"-was found beaten up by you years ago...yeah," Kai finished her sentence.

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! We meet again!" Tsukino said excitedly.

"Yeah, unbelievable huh?" said Kai.

"You've grown so much! How old are you now?" she asked.

"Sixteen," answered Kai: "And you?"

"Same age! Wow, that's so cool!" said Tsukino happily: "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Yeah, still alive so far," said Kai.

They spent the afternoon pacing together around the gardens, chatting with eachother about what they had been up to in their previous years. Kai was overjoyed to be talking to someone, especially when it was this girl in particular!

When it starting getting dark, however, Tsukino had to leave.

"I'm sorry, it's just that mum will get worried if I don't turn up by six in the evening," she said.

"That's okay, I really enjoyed meeting you again," said Kai.

Tsukino giggled, rather shyly: "Me too. We'll meet up again, sometime, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" said Kai: "Let me give you my phone number."

After they had traded their phone numbers, Tsukino left, and Kai stood staring at her before she disappeared round the corner. He really liked his new friend, but something inside him told him that 'like' was an understatement.

Was it possible he felt attracted to Tsukino? Hm, who knew!


	5. Mutual Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, Kai lay contentedly in his bed, thinking about his friend, Tsukino. She had to be a miracle, sent like an angel in human form to bring him back to life. His deadened heart had suddenly awoken and burst forth with life. He no longer felt sad and desolate, but happy and ready to face the future. For the first time in ages, he was looking forward for tomorrow!

Tsukino...you saved me twice already, He thought. How could he ever repay her? He hoped that they would never be parted! She was suddenly very precious to him, a thousand times more than any of the riches he owned. Such a sweet angel...yeah, that's what she is, Kai continued to think, My angel...

Hey, hold on...why am I gushing over her? He suddenly thought, Surely I'm not already...in love...with her?

Kai felt his heart thud in his chest, and actually felt amused at the thought.

Me...in love...huh, He thought.

And with that, he went to sleep, and for the first time in ages, he had no nightmares.

Tsukino was deep in the depths of a dream, a new one, one which she had never had before. It consisted of her and Kai, and in her dream, they were standing very close to eachother, and they were holding hands.

They were leaning closer, and she could feel his breath, hear the gentle beating of his heart, in rhythm with hers.

And soon could feel the touch of his sweet lips on hers...

With a start, she woke up, and lay staring at the roof. She realised that her face was flushed and she felt rather hot.

For a moment, she wondered whether it had been a dream, it had felt so real...

But yes, it had to have been, because it was midnight and she was in her bed.

Pity, She thought, I really like that Kai Hiwatari...

Rolling onto her side, she pushed down the covers and yawned. Although she felt rather tired, she found that she had shaken off her sleep now. That dream had intrigued her too much...it had been too special...too close to her desires...

She remembered clearly that day, or more specifically that night, when she had been on holiday in Russia with her family. She recalled the moment she had spotted a beaten up boy lying in a heap on the snow. She remembered how even after she had left, she couldn't forget about him.

Sometimes, throughout the years, she would be reminded of her previous holiday in Russia, and the memory of Kai would return, and she would wonder what had become of him, whether he had lived or died...

"Kai..." his name escaped her lips in a soft whisper. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her, but oh well, it didn't hurt to secretly love someone did it?


	6. Equal Beauty

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Two days later, Kai and Tsukino met up again, choosing to go for a walk together. They left from her house and began strolling around the quiet area of their neighbourhood, watching as dusk began to break out.

"So, how was your day today Kai?" asked Tsukino, turning to look at him.

"Not bad, how was yours?" asked Kai.

"Quite good. I spent the morning studying though, and it really got on my nerves," she replied.

"What are you studying for?" asked Kai.

"To become a teacher, it's what I've always wanted, to help children in their future," said Tsukino.

"Interesting," said Kai, and inwardly added, You're helping me with my future too.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" asked Tsukino.

"Uh...well...n-nothing special," Kai stammered, not wishing to discuss his empty life.

"Oh...um, but please, tell me something about you," Tsukino persisted.

"Well, how should I put it...my life's not really the most interesting subject," said Kai.

"Hm...how so?" asked Tsukino, starting to sense his discomfort.

"Well, you see, I just don't have any goals...no aims to reach, no reasons to succeed," said Kai tensely.

"Oh, I see," said Tsukino: "But what about your family?"

Kai gulped and said nothing for a moment, then quietly said: "I have no family..."

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Tsukino quickly apologised.

"It's okay...I live alone, my parents died when I was little, and I was...raised by the wrong people..." Kai slowly began to confide.

"I see...I truly am sorry," said Tsukino quietly: "But how about now? How do you feel now?"

"Well, I don't have any friends...you're kinda the only person I know, heh," said Kai.

Tsukino smiled: "Interesting, I came to save you then."

"I guess you're right," said Kai, and to her secret joy, turned to smile at her.

Tsukino gushed happily and after a moment of slight tension on her side, slowly reached out to hold his hand. It felt soft, yet a bit cold.

Kai was surprised, but returned her grasp with a little appreciative squeeze. Together, they walked towards the cliffs, where the sea could be viewed from a height. When they arrived, they let go of eachother's hands and went to stand next to eachother at the iron rails, gazing down at the splashing, orange sea, bathed in its hue by the descending sun.

After a while, Kai turned to gaze at Tsukino, and suddenly realised that she looked beautiful. The orange and gold light from the sun played on her black locks, and her brown eyes glinted in a bright, mahogany colour. Her skin took on a touch of pale gold and she looked very graceful.

So much that Kai was tempted to touch her, to feel the softness of her hair, or the fabric of her clothes.

Noticing his close attention, Tsukino turned to look at him, and noticed that he was surveying her with deep interest. Tsukino smiled warmly back and took in his beauty too. She was highly fond of those silver bangs of his, which cast a light shadow over his beautiful face. She loved his unique violet eyes, which glimmered majestically in the light. She loved everything about him, every single thing, but she was too shy to say anything about the matter. For now, she would have to remain quiet and wait for courage to let her compliment him.

Man, if only I could tell him how much I admire him... She thought.


	7. Concealed Evil

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Night purged the solitary house amongst the desolated buildings, restraining any light from reaching through. Some of the street lamps which lined the grey pavement were broken, and so were the window panes of nearby empty houses.

Only one was inhabited, by the young man who resided there, concealed from the public eye. He did not like to have people see him, preferred to stay away, alone from those who were curious about him, and his strange life.

Mitsuhide was a young man of 27, with long hair which fell down to his back, coloured a dark blue. His eyes were black, secretive and cold, creating a barrier between himself and others. His face would be rather perfect, had he not had the misfortune of carrying a long scar stretching from his left eye, down across to his right cheek. He had received it during one of his harsh battles with his familiars, and was an undesired present from his deceased sister, Hana.

He had no family now, having cut them down personally. He had no use of family, of friends, of any such distractions. All he wanted was power, that was enough for him.

And yet, truth be told, he did have one remaining familiar...just one...his cousin.

But what had become of him? Perhaps he had died, having been subjected to cruel torture by his fellow partner in crime. Yes, Boris Balkov had surely taught him a good lesson. And yet, that brat just seemed to have nine lives, surviving through even the worst of times! A good thing though, after all, he was his only key to power.

Kai...you will be mine...just wait until I find you, Thought Mitsuhide, sitting alone in the pitch black darkness of his house.


	8. The Invite

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai had gotten used to the idea of company and was starting to notice how empty his house felt. He wondered whether he should ask Tsukino to come over, but what would she say? What she accept the invite? He hoped so.

The following morning, he plucked up the courage and gave her a call.

"Hello?" her voice asked from the other end.

"Hey Tsukino, it's Kai," he said rather nervously.

"Kai! Hey! How are you?" she asked happily. He realised that she sounded pleased to hear his voice.

"Not bad, um, I was just wondering...would you like to come over to my house today?" he asked tentatively.

"Wow! Really? That'd be so cool! Yeah sure I'll come!" said Tsukino excitedly.

Half an hour later, Tsukino was making her way to Kai's house, following the path he gave her. She had been very surprised when he had said that he lived in a mansion! She had never been one to succeed in stifling curiosity, and now she was dying to see what his mansion looked like.

Quickening her pace, she marched forward, feeling a bit hot from the morning heat. She inwardly gushed at the thought of Kai inviting her over. He liked her! He had to! He looked like the kind of person who took a while getting used to someone, yet he had invited her over!

Oh my gosh, this is just too awesome! Tsukino thought happily.

Finally, she arrived at her destination, and stood staring at the huge, majestic mansion that stood before her.

It was constructed of fine, dark stone, neatly forming the structure of the beautiful house, atop which was a lovely, sloping roof. The door was a rich mahogany and held a thick, gold knob at its side. Infront of the mansion was a large fountain, with long spurts of water bursting beautifully out of the serpentine stone vase at the centre of it. The clear water splashed satisfactorily on the surface of the circular basin, forming ripples which rang out gracefully across the transparent liquid.

Tsukino stared at her surroundings, taking it all in.

Wow, Kai must really be rich! She thought.

Finally getting a grip on herself, she moved towards the frontdoor, and knocked steadily on it, listening to the deep sounds of impact that her knuckles made on it. A while later, Kai opened the door, and Tsukino smiled gracefully at him, noticing how sexy he looked today. Not that he wasn't before of course! But today he was wearing a pair of fine black trousers and a thin, pearly white blouse, which was made of fine silk. Luckily, she had chosen to wear her favourite short, black dress, which fit snugly around her figure, and was decorated with patterns of white ivy and flowers.

"You look really nice," she remarked rather shyly.

"The same can be said about you," said Kai, giving her a smile that made her gush.

They spent the morning and afternoon together, engaged in conversation and enjoying eachother's company. Tsukino was dying to tell him that she liked him a lot, but she just didn't know how! She couldn't find the guts to do so! She wondered whether he might point it out...she hoped so!


	9. The 7th Heaven

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

At one point towards the evening, however, a group of black clouds had gathered in the skies, and a storm broke out, raging madly and sending down spears of rain to attack the ground.

Tsukino and Kai were sitting on the couch in his living room. They were having tea together when the rain began to fall.

"If this weather keeps up, I won't be able to make it back home!" Tsukino said worriedly, witnessing the angry raindrops pelting on the windowpanes.

"Don't worry...you can spend the night here if you'd like," Kai suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," said Tsukino.

"Really, I insist," said Kai.

"Well, okay then, if it's no trouble for you. Thanks Kai," said Tsukino.

"No problem. Besides, it's not everyday I get company," said Kai.

"You must get pretty lonely here," said Tsukino quietly.

"Yeah, I hate it here...it just feels so...so empty," said Kai.

"But you have a beautiful place to be in, at least," said Tsukino, trying to make him feel better.

"But what does it matter? It's empty, and the loneliness is unbearable...I can't express how badly I wish I had a family to live with," said Kai.

"I understand, I'm so sorry Kai," said Tsukino, and slowly reached out to rub his arm comfortingly.

After a pause, Kai said:

"You can never know how happy I am to have met you."

Tsukino blushed and looked down. She had never felt so happy! She wanted desperately to make Kai feel better, to cheer him up. She wished there was some way she could help him, but how? What could she do, bring back his parents? It was an impossible case. All she could do was give him her love, that she could and would certainly do.

"I'm glad to have met you too, I've never been this close to anyone before..." Tsukino admitted.

Slowly, Kai leaned in, desperate to feel the touch of her lips. She leaned in too, and after a small moment, their lips met, and Tsukino felt as though she was in the seventh heaven. The feeling was truly amazing. Her heart felt as though it was soaring, and was beating fast in her chest.

The kiss seemed to last for a long time, and then they parted and gazed into eachother's eyes.

"I love you, Tsuki," said Kai.

"I love you too Kai, my sweet Kai," said Tsukino, and caressed his cheek with her hand.

For them both, this was pure heaven.


	10. A Memory of Hell

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, after Tsukino phoned her mother to let her know about staying at Kai's house for the night (and telling her that she had some juicy news to share), she and Kai slept in his bedroom. Since he had a couch in his room, he insisted that she sleep in his bed and he uses the sofa. Tsukino said that she could not do that, but Kai insisted, and so she thanked him and followed suit.

Kai's bedroom was beautiful. It's walls were covered with oak panelling and gave off a radiant shine when the crystal chandelier was lit. His bed was a four poster one, with silver knobs at the posts. It was spread with a red velvet quilt, the colour of which was shared with the couch on the opposite side.

Tsukino felt cozy, curled up in the rich, warm bed, watching the rain soaking the trees outside. After a while, she fell asleep, and so did Kai, about ten minutes afterwards.

He had felt so sure that watching his angel deep in her serene sleep would give him peaceful dreams...

The little boy screamed as he was beaten mercilessly by the cruel man, unable to bear the shockwaves of pain which rang out through his small body. Gashes and purple bruises had formed on his tender skin, and tears streamed down his face.

"I want my mummy! I want my mummy!" the boy cried, sobbing loudly as the pain coursed through him.

The evil man's laugh echoed off the stone walls of the small cell he had been flung in.

"Your mummy's not coming back! She never will! She's gone forever, and you'll never see her again!" Boris shouted gleefully, like a man insane.

Kai twisted madly on the couch, fighting in his nightmare, begging desperately for it to stop. The scuffling noise aroused Tsukino from her sleep, and she was shocked when she saw Kai acting this way. Realising he was having a terrible nightmare, she jumped out of bed and ran towards him.

As she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, she yelled : "Kai wake up! It's just a dream! Just wake up!"

Kai sat up violently, breaking out of the hellish dream. What made it worse was that it wasn't a dream, but a real scene from his past.

To Tsukino's shock, he burst out crying, sobbing uncontrollably. His anguished cries were heartbreaking to listen to, and Tsukino could feel his pain. She could not bear it, she had never in her entire life witnessed such pain!

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay sweetie. Don't cry," Tsukino said, hugging him closely. She made shushing sounds to quieten him and lovingly stroked his soft grey hair.

Kai buried his face in her shoulder, trying his best to calm down, but the pain he felt was worse than any physical one he had ever experienced.

"It'll be okay...trust me," said Tsukino, kissing him on his tear-streaked cheek.

Finally, Kai managed to calm down, and his breathing returned to normal. Tsukino caressed his cheeks with the back of her fingers, then planted a kiss on his forehead. Kai felt embarrassed at having broken down like this infront of her, but what could he do? At least he had her here to look after him.

"Are you okay now?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah...I-I think s-so," he said quietly.

Tsukino allowed him to rest his head weakly on her shoulder, and stroked his face gently. After a while, his tiredness overcame him, and he fell asleep. Tsukino laid him gently down on his couch and kissed him once more before she returned to her bed, hoping that he would be alright.


	11. Secrets Untold

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai sighed as he woke up, finally breaking out of his deep sleep. He realised it was morning, and a look at his watch told him that it was 10:00 am. Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps approaching, and turned to see Tsukino smile at him.  
"Hey, how are you sweetie?" she asked, sitting down beside him.  
"N-not bad, I guess...thanks to you," said Kai, managing to give her a small smile in return for her kindness.  
"I was worried about you..." Tsukino admitted, playing with his silver bangs.  
"I'm sorry," said Kai.  
"It's not your fault, don't apologise. Everyone goes through hard times in life," said Tsukino.  
"Hard...times...is an understatement," Kai confessed in a low voice.  
Tsukino said nothing, but a look of genuine concern flooded her eyes.  
"If there's anything you ever need to confide...know that I'm always here to listen," said Tsukino.  
Kai felt as though he was going to succumb, but retelling his hideous past was lethal for him. He couldn't...not yet...  
"I hate to see you like this Kai...I just want to see you happy," said Tsukino.  
"I know, but it's hard for me to be happy when..." Kai sighed, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"If you're not ready, that's okay. I love you Kai, so much," said Tsukino.  
Slowly, Kai sat up and gently leaned in to kiss her. Tsukino loved to feel his lips on hers, it made her feel close to him. Kai loved it too, it made him feel loved and wanted, and taken care of, like he had never been. He had never felt this way towards anyone before, and Tsukino was the fortunate one to experience his emotions.  
After Tsukino left, promising to phone him later, Kai felt better, not so lonely anymore. Tsukino had filled up the empty abyss in his heart. And now he felt revived.

The black phone rang in the small office, vibrating with each ring on the desk were it stood. A pale hand picked it up and answered.  
"Who is it?" said the sly voice.  
"I haven't heard from you in a while...Balkov," said a familiar voice from the other end.  
"Well well, young Mitsuhide. What ails you this time?" said Boris.  
"You and I need to talk. I seek to rekindle our old alliance..." said Mitsuhide.  
"Not a problem. I'm still where I used to be. The place is open for you as always," said Boris.  
"Good. What I wish to discuss is the matter of my cousin," said Mitsuhide.  
"I see...my old pet, I do miss playing with him," said Boris.  
"What you and I both seek is power, Balkov. You know as well as I do that my cousin is the fitting key to that," said Mitsuhide: "After all, I didn't let him live for nothing."  
"I have no doubt about it. After all, you did slay all your other family members. Your sister Hana was particularly feisty...do you still bear her parting gift?" asked Boris, a smirk playing on his face.  
"Oh my scar is still where she left it. Foolish sister...But enough about her. Tomorrow evening, expect me. I will be there," said Mitsuhide.  
"It will be my pleasure to see you again, young Hiwatari..." said Boris.


	12. Scars

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That evening was coloured by a dark blue sky, like a massive sea at night flowing above, and the tiny stars were like silent sailing boats on its calm surface. The moon shone bright, lighting Kai's path as he strolled around the empty town. His destination were the nearby rivers: a source of peace for him. He wore a baggy purple pants, black sneakers and a jacket of the same colour, with short sleeves and gold plates on the front. He was eager to get to the rivers, their serenity was so beautiful that it soothed his mind, and the feel of caressing water on his skin was luxuries.

Finally, he arrived, and stood for a moment admiring his gorgeous surroundings. A green plain stretched before him, and a wide crystal river coursed through in a serpentine shape. It's waters shimmered magically in the moonlight, and the rippling liquid seemed to beckon him forward.

Gladly, Kai took of his jacket and flung it on a rock and, barechested, moved towards the river.

Unbeknown to Kai, Tsukino was going to the same place. She too felt like it's waters, and she too searched for it's peace. She wore a thin pearly shirt and a black miniskirt, and her hair was pulled up in a neat chignon. She ran forward, feeling the wind blowing across her face. Soon, she arrived, but stopped when she saw the figure of a young male standing there. With a jolt, she identified him, and ran forward to greet him.

His hair shone a majestic silver in the moonlight, and she noticed that he looked like some silent mystical being, thriving in this heavenly paradise, hidden away from people.

But upon arrival, she noticed with the utmost horror that his back was brutally scarred, lines upon lines of which coursed through his bare skin.

Who on earth could've...? She wondered, before deciding to call him.

"Kai!"

No sooner had he heard his name than panic flooded through him. Kai whipped around, and saw Tsukino standing there.

"No, stay back!" he yelled, quickly grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, holding it closed over his chest.

"Kai...I-," Tsukino didn't know what to say. She was shocked at the sight of his damaged back. And by the looks of it, he was just as adamant to hide it.

"Please...don't look, don't look at me," he begged.

"Kai wait, it's okay. Really," she said, taking a small step forward.

"No it's not! Please just leave!" Kai begged, moving away from her.

"Kai please, you can trust me! Whatever happened, it doesn't matter! Not for me! I'll always love you! Please don't hide away from me," Tsukino begged, but standing her ground so as not to panic him.

Kai looked down and thoughts raced through his mind. What should he do? Should he show her his, his massacred body? But how could he?

"Kai..." Tsukino said quietly: "Don't be afraid."

Kai turned slowly and faced her. His grip loosened on his jacket, and Tsukino noticed that he was slowly giving in. Gently, she began to approach him, cautiously watching him.

When she was infront of him, Kai said quietly: "Promise me you won't tell anyone...please."

"I promise on everything I hold dear," said Tsukino.

Slowly, Kai took off his jacket and stood facing her. Tsukino kept her face as blank as possible, trying to conceal her shock as best as possible. Silently, her eyes moved across the deep, long scars on his chest, some overlapping eachother showing signs of repeated beating. Although his figure was handsome, it was pitifully ruined, and hideously so. Tsukino reached out slowly and ran a hand lightly over his scarred chest, then leaned in and buried her face in it, kissing some of his scars. Kai placed his arms around her and rested his head on hers, stroking her hair. He was glad that she still appreciated him, despite obviously having such a battered body. For that, she was the most special jewel he had ever come across.

Afterwards, they sat next to eachother and he began to tell her his story.


	13. A Tarnished Life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, had set his sights on his oldest son, Susumu. He had planned to take over the world with him, and have them achieve total power together. But Susumu had never been interested in power, and was happy just being with his wife, Esme. Susumu's younger brother, Ranmaru, was jealous of him and the attention he received from their father. He craved power, but Voltaire could see no promising future in Ranmaru, and pushed him away. When Esme got pregnant, Voltaire sent his partner in crime, Boris, to kidnap her, and soon Kai was born. Moments after his birth, Esme was murdered, but not before Susumu had been dragged in to witness it. In a fit of rage, Susumu attacked Voltaire and wounded him fatally. Susumu was killed as well, and Kai was raised by Boris and his men, brutally forced to do their bidding, trained harshly and punished severely when failing to do so. One day, Boris received a visit from Ranmaru's son Mitsuhide, who was 11 years older than Kai. Mitsuhide told Boris of his craving for power, passed on to him by his father, and swore that he would do anything to not let Kai outshine him, the way his father had been outshone by his brother. Boris agreed to take him in, but not unless Mitsuhide slew his entire family. Meanwhile, his twin sister Hana, a spy, found out his ambitions, and attacked her brother in an attempt to stop him. She fought him with her sword, but Mitsuhide still managed to kill her, but not before she slashed him across the face.

After slaying each and every member of his family, his father included, Mitsuhide was taken in by Boris and began to train hard, satisfied by the evident interest Boris showed in him. Angry at his younger cousin Kai, Mitsuhide often bullied him, harassing him whenever he was alone and insulting his parents. He often beat Kai up, hitting him and mocking him. Sometimes he enjoyed tying him up and gagging him and locking him in a dark room for hours until he was finally discovered. Mitsuhide often lied to Boris about Kai misbehaving just to watch him getting tortured.

Kai had to suffer a living hell from the only family he had left, and often considered killing himself. But he vowed not to give up and lived through every misery he was put through.

One day, the worst happened. Mitsuhide and Kai were put through an endurance test, and Kai emerged with better results than Mitsuhide, who nearly failed. This enraged him, and he decided that he would get rid of his curse for good. Disguising himself as Kai, he sneaked into the laboratory at night and smashed the place to pieces, making sure to leave a hint of Kai's blood which he had collected in secret after Kai had been tortured a day ago. After checking the security cameras and scanning the blood, Boris had enough proof to conclude that it was Kai, and he put the boy through the most hellish pain he had ever received. When he was finally done, he threw him outside in the freezing snow, after which he had been found by Tsukino herself.

All this hurt to retell, but Kai made an effort to share it with Tsukino, who listened in silence. When he was finally done, she was left speechless, and silently swore to do everything in her power to turn his life from hell to heaven.


	14. Plans of Mischief

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Boris was standing infront of his office window, expecting Mitsuhide to arrive. He wondered what he looked like now that he had grown, perhaps he was even as tall as him now. And it was just like yesterday that he was a mere rebellious teen, a juvenile delinquent, eager to surpass Kai in a fit of jealousy. That deadly sin constantly ate at him and often made him commit atrocious actions towards his cousin, no doubt making his life hell. But what did Boris care, what had he ever cared about the foolish Kai. He hated him, loathed his very existence, and was only eager to see him so that he could use him to gain power.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of an approaching car engine, and watched as the black vehicle rolled into the parking space outside the building. The car door opened and a young man with long blue hair stepped out, and Boris easily identified him as Mitsuhide. He had certainly grown, having adopted a manly look and was seemingly as tall as Boris. A while later, he was led in by Boris's men and guided to his office. Mitsuhide opened the door and stepped in, staring unsmilingly at Boris.

"Ah Mitsuhide, we meet again," Boris greeted him.

"Been a while...Gotta admit, I was getting bored," said Mitsuhide, and without permission, seated himself in an armchair.

"So, what say we get down to business?" asked Boris.

"Yes...What I wanted to discuss was Kai. You and I both want power, both want the world bowing at our feet. And yet, Kai has always been strong, the strongest person we know," said Mitsuhide: "He is an important asset to us. All we have to do is train him to hone his strength and then use him to set out and start colonising areas, starting with Japan."

"There is only one problem," said Boris: "He isn't exactly so easy to get, is he?"

Mitsuhide snickered and said: "Please...you're forgetting that he's my cousin. I know where he lives. All I have to do is to attack him when he least expects it."

"You have a point, but before that we need to know exactly how best to approach him and when. I suggest sending out my spies to check on him first, see who he interacts with. Then you can make your move," said Boris.

"Fine by me, just don't take too long...I don't like to be kept waiting," said Mitsuhide.

Tsukino and Kai made their way back home, walking hand-in-hand. Tsukino was still shocked from what Kai had confided in her. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he had been through so much...

When they arrived near his house, Kai gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, and said: "Thanks for hearing me out...I hope it didn't change anything."

"What could it ever change? I promise to turn your life around. Someday, if we remain together, I'll give you a family you've always wanted, and your loneliness will be no more," said Tsukino.

Kai smiled and kissed her once more on her cheek, then turned around and walked towards his mansion.


	15. Shadows in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

From the following day afterwards, Kai began to sense that something wasn't completely right. Wherever he went, he got the feeling that he was being watched, or sometimes even followed. He tried to ignore it, telling himself over and over that it was just his imagination, but he wasn't convinced.

When he was at Tsukino's house a couple of days later, he told her about it.

"Followed? But...by who?" she asked.

"I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right. I know it," said Kai.

"Hmmm, I dunno...are you sure you're not imagining it?" asked Tsukino.

"I wish I was, but everywhere I go, there's always someone watching me, evaluating my every move..." said Kai.

"I really don't know what to think, but my advise is to be careful. It could be someone who knows you're rich and is thinking to rob you," said Tsukino.

"Maybe, I can't really be sure though," said Kai.

"Well, we'll see. But be careful okay? If you need anything, you know where I am," said Tsukino.

"Yeah, thanks Tsuki," said Kai.

Tsukino loved it when he called her that, it made her feel warm inside. As she leaned towards him and put her arms around him, worrying thoughts began to circle her mind. Was Kai really being followed? If so, then by whom? What did they want from him? Maybe he really wasn't safe, and living alone made him more vulnerable. Still, she tried her best to hide her worries and thought it better to let it lie for now. After all, worrying wasn't going to get them anywhere...

Outside Tsukino's house, two men were hidden in the shadows, waiting for Kai to leave. Finally, he stepped out of the front door and a girl appeared behind him. The two kissed before he departed.

"Well would you look at that, Kai's got a girlfriend!" said one of them.

"Huh, interesting. This will be sure to change everything. They must be pretty close if he was at her house," said the other.

"Hm, all the more reason to report to Mr. Balkov as soon as possible."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when we tell him! Wonder what he'll plan?"

"Who knows. But knowing him, this girl doesn't have much left to live. I almost feel sorry for her."

"Not as much as I do for Kai, he's so in for it!"


	16. A Deadly Plot

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The two men were extremely curious to see how Boris would react to their news. And not only him, but this Mitsuhide as well. After all, he seemed like a deadly character with a particular bloodlust.

No sooner had they arrived at the secret building than they made their way up to Boris's office.

"Ah, there you are. Well? What have you found out?" asked Boris, getting up from his desk. Mitsuhide was sitting on one of the armchairs, listening attentively.

"You'll never believe it sir, but it seems as though Kai has found himself a girlfriend!" said one of them.

Mitsuhide's head shot up and Boris grinned maliciously.

"You don't say? My my...Kai has certainly found his way forward," he said.

"But Boris, this changes everything! We must dispose of her!" said Mitsuhide.

"Now now young Mitsuhide, calm yourself. Don't you see? We can use this to our advantage!" said Boris.

"What, surely you're not thinking of bringing her in as well?" said Mitsuhide.

"Of course not, but I am thinking of using her as a weapon to attack Kai with," said Boris. Turning to address the spies, he said: "Leave us for now. I'll pay you later."

When they had left, Boris turned to face Mitsuhide.

"I suppose...I'm not going to get the honours of taking her down, right?" Mitsuhide guessed.

"Listen closely young Mitsuhide, what we will do is this. You will attack Kai on his way home from her house and kidnap him. After bringing him here, you will set your house on fire and make it known to this girlfriend of his that Kai died in a fire. Meanwhile, she and everyone else will not only give up the search for him, but we will also be able to threaten him with her. Now tell me, isn't that a much better plan?" Boris finished.

"Yeah, thanks, but why my house?" Mitsuhide asked in annoyance.

"Allow me to refine the details. Your house is a desolated building which seems like the perfect place for criminal hideouts. You will meet up with her and tell her that you are a member of the police, and guide her to the burnt building. Tell her that Kai was kidnapped for ransom but a fire broke out and he was left to die in it. Being burnt alive is a horrifying enough tale for his damsel's distress, isn't it?" Boris explained.

Mitsuhide smiled and said: "And here I thought I came up with the most cruel plans."


	17. Parting Gift

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following day, Kai was at Tsukino's house, having returned from their evening stroll. The night was calm and dotted with innocent stars, and the moon stared at the couple from the window, seeming to adore the love which radiated from them.

Kai was lying on Tsukino's bed, and she was lying next to him on her side, propped up on her elbow and stroking his hair with her free hand.

"You're so beautiful...you know that?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Not as beautiful as you are," said Kai, reaching up to stroke her face with the back of his fingers.

Tsukino smiled contentedly and leaned down to kiss him. Then she cupped his face in her hands and touched the tip of his nose with hers.

Kai loved Tsukino, so much, too much. He knew he would go crazy without her, knew he wouldn't survive. She was his heart, his very soul. She gave him life each time she kissed him, and kept him going, throughout each day.

Suddenly, Tsukino moved away and opened her bedside drawer. From within it, she brought out a small velvet box. Kai watched as she opened it and took out a bracelet, which consisted of a golden chain, from which dangled a pendant. The pendant itself was the most eye-catching thing: it was a small diamond fox, tinted in an orange colour, and the details were so finely carved that it was amazing to look at.

"It's beautiful," he remarked.

"I'm glad you think so, it's for you," she said.

"Really?" said Kai.

"Yes. You mean a lot to me Kai, a lot. I want you to look at it when you're alone and think of me. That way I'll be with you forever. I love you Kai, and I've never, ever felt this way towards anyone before. You're so special to me, I'd go crazy without you Kai," said Tsukino, gazing lovingly into his eyes with a passion which came deep from her heart.

Kai didn't know what to say, she had left him speechless. He loved her so much and couldn't express it with simple words. Tsukino wound the bracelet around his wrist and latched it in place. It glinted gracefully, catching the moonlight with it's glass and reflecting it playfully.

Kai smiled at her and placed his arms around her, pressing close to her. All he could say was: "I love you too."

Tsukino could feel his heart beating against hers and felt his love for her pulsing through it, like fuel for his life. She buried her face in his shoulder and snuggled close to him, feeling his breath caressing her neck.

When the time for him to leave came, they were both reluctant to part. They clung on to eachother, sharing kisses and warm gazes laden with emotion. But he had to let go, it was getting late, and he couldn't stay there forever, although he would gladly do so if he could.

"Remember, I'll always be with you, in your heart...always," said Tsukino.

"And I'll be in yours, nothing can separate us now. What I feel for you is just too strong to explain...And, thank you so much for the bracelet, you didn't have to spend money on me," said Kai.

"It was worth the joy of giving it to you. I would give you the world, no, the entire universe if I could," said Tsukino.

Kai gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek and sadly let go of her hand.

As Tsukino watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel that somehow, in some strange way and for some strange reason, she would never see him again.


	18. Kidnapping

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai followed his way home, suddenly feeling sad. He didn't really know why, but he guessed that it was because he was away from Tsukino. Still, he would see her again the next day. And in the meantime...

He raised his hand and looked at the bracelet on his wrist, surveying the fox pendant with awe. He loved it, because it reminded him of his angel, because that was what Tsukino meant to him, an angel. Angels descended from above to guard a desolate person, and gave him life in his sorrow, a reason in his loneliness. And Kai had certainly found his.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound. He couldn't exactly make out what it was, but it had sounded like a scuffle.

Maybe, maybe it's just my imagination, he thought rather nervously. Something made him feel queasy, afraid almost. His tension was starting to build, and he quickened his pace. He was alert for any possible actions, but what happened then was so fast that he barely had time to react to it. Someone grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him violently into a dark alley. He was slammed roughly against the brick wall, and a hand clamped tightly on his mouth.

"Make a sound and it'll be the last one you ever make," said a man's voice.

Kai stiffened, wondering who had attacked him. The alley was far too dark for him to make out the man's face, but he had sounded like a young man, and, perhaps rather familiar too.

Kai suddenly kicked out at the man's groin, his foot connecting sharply with it. The man bent double in excruciating pain and Kai tried to make a run for it, but his foot was grabbed and pulled so viciously that he stumbled and crashed down on the ground. The man grabbed his neck and squeezed on his windpipe, so much that Kai could barely gasp for air. Then the man punched him squarely in the face, his knuckles splitting Kai's lips open, and blood trickled down his chin.

"You bastard! You haven't changed one bit! You're still a beast! An animal! That's how you'll always be! I'll make you pay! I swear it!" the man growled in rage, staring lividly at Kai.

Suddenly, Kai realised who was speaking, who was hurting him. It had to be him, no one else could act this way, or speak to him in this way!

"M-mits-suh-hide?" Kai stammered, his tone fearful.

"Yes...you remember me...how sweet," Mitsuhide whispered.

Suddenly, Kai felt something soft pressing hard on his mouth, and felt something burning his bleeding lip. He could smell the horrid, foul liquid burning his nostrils and realised that he was getting dizzy. He tried to scream but his voice was muffled by the thick cloth on his mouth. His vision began to blur, and a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him before he fell unconscious.

Mitsuhide laughed quietly with satisfaction at the sight of his cousin lying helplessly beneath him, looking as though he was deep in sleep. Taking out a roll of wide duct tape from his pocket, he stretched it over Kai's mouth, sealing his lips, then wound it around his wrists and ankles. When he had bound him securely, he threw him over his shoulder and carried him over to his car, throwing him in the backseat.

No one was around to see him drive off with the helpless Kai.


	19. Backs against the Wall

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was dark, very dark, and only a swirly mist could be seen. A figure stood before him, but he couldn't make out who it was. Suddenly, he saw a glint on the person's wrist, and realised that it was the bracelet Tsukino had given him.

Was this person Tsukino? Why couldn't he see her, touch her, speak to her? He couldn't move, only stare, stare at the dark girl...

Kai began to wake up from his deep unconscious state, and slowly his eyes began to adjust to the room he was in. It was a stone cell, with grey bricks stained with black, and no light to help him see. As the feeling returned to his numb body, he realised that he was tied to a chair, his wrists twisted behind his back and restrained together with rope, and each ankle was bound to the chair's front legs. He wanted to shout out, call for some sort of help, but he found, to his greatest annoyance, that he was gagged.

He hated being tied up, it reminded him of his days in the abbey, when his supposed cousin, Mitsuhide, used to bully him. Boris used to tie him up as well, as punishment for failure of some sort. They knew how he loathed it, it made him feel entirely helpless.

He began twisting his hands, trying to slip them out of the rope, but it was so tight that he ended up with his wrists red raw.

Suddenly, he heard a lock clicking in the door and after a moment it creaked open. Green light filtered through, giving the cell a feeling of deathly menace. To Kai's shock, Boris appeared in the doorway.

He went in, moving with an intimidating slowness, the heel of his boots echoing off the walls.

"My my, you've certainly grown young Kai," he said, moving closer towards his prisoner.

Kai glared viciously at him, his violet eyes gazing straight into his captor's icy ones.

"You don't look so pleased to see me again! I'm disappointed," said Boris.

Quit toying with me, bastard, Thought Kai in frustration.

"Your cousin was rather hurt, how could you inflict pain on your own family! It's a shame, a promising man like him," said Boris.

He leaned closer, running a finger over Kai's chest, which though obscured by his shirt, still allowed his deep scars to be felt beneath.

"I see you still have the gift I gave you before you left. Nice to see that you kept it. I wonder...does your girlfriend know about it?" asked Boris.

At this, Kai's eyes shot wide open in shock and he stared at Boris, wondering how the hell he had found out about her.

"Surprised? I know everything about you, Kai. There's no escaping me. I may not know much about this foolish little girl you like but I do know where she lives..." he continued.

"Mmmmpphh! Mmmmm!" Kai screamed into his gag, trying desperately to speak. Curious, Boris placed a finger into it and lowered it so that Kai could speak.

"Don't you dare ever go near her! Understand? You'd better not so much as look at her! You can hurt me all you want but leave her alone, got it?" Kai raged, livid with anger.

"Aww, worried about her, are you? No matter, I won't hurt her...if you cooperate," said Boris.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked angrily.

"You're to help me and your cousin to take over the world. You will lead us to power. You will do what we say and obey us unquestioningly, or else...your beloved girl might find herself dead," said Boris.

"No!" Kai growled.

"Yes," said Boris.

"Just leave her! Leave her alone!" Kai shouted.

"Then promise you'll comply!" Boris ordered.

Kai remained quiet. The last thing he wanted was to help the ones who made his life hell. Who knew what misery they would cause if they gained power! But...Tsukino was hanging in the balance here...

"I'll, I...fine..." Kai muttered.

"Excellent. Just what I wanted to hear!" said Boris.

"But only on the condition that you leave her alone!" Kai ordered.

"Hehehe, yes, I might, but don't forget, one toe out of line and she's in for it," said Boris.

Kai glared daggers at him, wishing him hell, wishing he would die, hoping his death would be an excruciating one. For all he had done to him, he more than deserved it.

Boris turned and began to walk away when he said: "And by the way, to your girlfriend, you are already dead."

As he slammed the door shut behind him, Kai pondered over what he had meant.


	20. Fruitless Search

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mitsuhide stared blankly at the orange flames which licked at what had been his house. The smell of burnt wood stung the night air, and the light of the fire became reflected in his eyes.

He had no choice but to stay with Boris now. He had made his bed, now he must lie in it. After all, what he craved, what he really desired, was power. He was insanely desperate to rule over the world, just he and Boris, and step over Voltaire's pride in his uncle, crush Kai's talents that surpassed his. He wanted to prove himself, and he was going to do it.

Secretly, he wondered what Kai's girlfriend looked like. He wondered what her reaction to Kai's 'death' would be. Would she faint, scream, sob, shout, or simply refuse to talk to anyone for a week? People had many possible reactions, but he felt that hers would be to sob and tear out her hair.

Hm, and me, as a policeman, he thought. Seriously, Boris had a way of getting him into things.

A day had passed, and Tsukino had heard nothing from Kai. She had phoned him, over and over, but to no avail.

She was starting to get really worried, wondering why he was not answering her calls. Finally, she decided to go to his house and check on him. Better going uninvited then leaving him alone in possible danger.

It was 6:00 in the evening, and the sun was starting to set slowly. The sky was pink stained with wisps of orange and delicate purple clouds hung in the air. People were returning home from work, some doing their late evening shopping and others just strolling around.

She wondered, could Kai be amongst them? She kept an eye out for him, but he didn't show. At one point, she thought she had caught sight if him and her heart gave a jolt, but when he turned around, she realised that it wasn't him.

A while later, she arrived at his house, and a strange feeling washed over her. Something just didn't feel right. Was it merely her or was there really something wrong? She ran towards the mansion, climbed the steps and rammed her fist on the door.

No answer.

She stayed there, for five minutes, hoping that perhaps he was just listening to loud music or taking a shower and couldn't answer. But when there was still no sign of him, worry began to take over. She checked around the house, peeping into windows and searching for any sign of him, but it was no use. The fact was that he simply wasn't there.

Turning on her heel, she ran away from the house, making her way towards the gardens nearby, where they had first met. When she arrived, she searched the entire place, behind every nook and cranny, checking who was sitting on the benches or who was chatting to their friend. When she had finished, she stood fixed in her spot, staring blankly forward, suddenly feeling lonely. She felt dumbfounded, and could not understand how he could have simply disappeared, without a word of warning. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her legs. Looking down, she saw the cat which had brought her and Kai together. She bent down next to it and stroked its soft brown fur, watching as the cat pressed close to her, rubbing its head against her knees. She wasn't sure why, but tears suddenly formed in her eyes, threatening to spill. Perhaps it was the worrying thoughts which were driving her insane, and because the cat seemed to be offering its comfort.

Finally, Tsukino stood up and made her way out, but the cat kept following her, marching along behind her. Try as she might, Tsukino couldn't get her off her tail, and she decided to allow it to accompany her for now.

She was trudging along the street when her eyes caught sight of the dark alleyways on the side of the street. Nobody ever went there, and the blackness within them seemed to beckon her towards them. Guessing that it was worth a try, she started to check each one, but could not find him.

Until she checked the fifth one. She was making her way out of it when she spotted something on the floor. Bending down, she identified the object as a cellphone. But it wasn't just any cellphone...

It was Kai's.

Grabbing it, she turned it on, her heart hammering madly, and she sifted through each missed call from herself. She shook her head, feeling as though she was turning pale. Her hands began to shake, and she nearly dropped the phone.

So something had happened. Kai was gone. But where? And who had taken him? And for what?

So many questions...yet so little answers.


	21. Love and Lies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsukino was sitting on her bed, staring at Kai's cellphone. The cat from the gardens had refused to let go of her, and had ended up sprinting into her house as soon as Tsukino opened the door. Her mother had freaked out, and Tsukino begged her to keep it, and fortunately, after a long while, her mother gave in. She could see that Tsukino was extremely fond of the cat (which she had decided to call Maya) but that wasn't the only reason. Every time that Tsukino looked at it, she was reminded of Kai, and when they first met. The cat seemed to understand her emotions and keep her company. She was the ideal roommate!

And now, they were sitting side by side on Tsukino's blue bed, and Tsukino was starting to notice how expensive Kai's cellphone was. After studying it closely, she realised that it was actually a non-traceable phone!

Man, Kai sure is rich, she thought.

But then, if he had a non-traceable phone, didn't that mean that he was afraid of someone finding him? She recalled the story of his past which he had shared with her, and remembered that he had mentioned a man who had raised him in cruelty, Boris his name was if she remembered correctly. And his cousin, Mitsuhide, who had hated him. Perhaps Kai was still afraid that they would find him, even now! What if it had been them who had taken him?

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell, and heard her mother opening the door. After a few moments of unheard speech, she heard footsteps approaching her room. A few seconds later, the door opened and her mother appeared.

"Tsukino, there's a policeman who wishes to speak with you," she said.

"A policeman?" said Tsukino, wondering what had happened.

She quickly ran down the stairs and approached the front door nervously. A man in a police uniform stood there. He appeared quite young, perhaps in his late 20's or early 30's. But the most distinctive feature was the long scar across his face.

"Tsukino Tachibana?" he asked in a polite voice.

"Y-yes, that's me," she answered.

"I am Yukimaru Hattori, a police officer," he said, showing her his police ID: "I have information that you have close ties with Kai Hiwatari, correct?"

"Um, yeah, why? Did something happen?" she asked, growing more tense by the second.

"I'm afraid Kai Hiwatari...is no longer with us," he said.

Tsukino froze, and felt like her heart had stopped beating. She blanched, and her hands began to shake. She hadn't heard correctly, she couldn't have.

"Y-you m-mean t-that...K-Kai is...?" she couldn't say it. She couldn't. It couldn't be true, there was no way.

"Dead, yes," he said slowly: "I'm sorry."

Tsukino leaned on the door frame, staring blankly ahead, seeing through him. This was a joke, a bad joke, it had to be.

"If it might help, I can show you where it happened. I will explain everything," he said.

Tsukino nodded, and got inside his car while he told her parents what had happened and where he was taking her. A while later, they left, and throughout the entire trip, Tsukino remained quiet, blank-faced, unable to feel any emotions. It couldn't sink in, no matter how hard she tried to accept it she just couldn't. Her Kai? Dead? No. No way.

The police officer led Tsukino through the streets of a desolated town, with shattered streetlamps and broken windows in battered buildings. She trudged along, staring, her eyes harbouring a dead look. Suddenly, they stopped before the most hideous building in the place. It was in ruins, burnt to the ground, the bricks that remained black and singed. A smell of burning matter still hung heavily in the air, and Tsukino felt a sudden shock when she realised what had evidently happened.

"You are aware that was extremely rich. We found out that a group of criminals had set their sights on him and had him kidnapped for ransom. It appears that when they found out that he had no family to pay it, they decided that they had no use for him. They caught the place on fire and left him to burn alive. We managed to capture them before they could escape, but Kai was barely recognisable. I'm truly sorry," he finished.

Tsukino's heart began to hammer violently against her ribs, threatening to crack them open. Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks, and a hot flush of red coloured her face. Like a sword plunging into her heart, she screamed, loudly, at the top of her lungs, a voice pierced with unbearable pain, grief, bitter with the harsh loss. She crumbled to the ground, sobbing and shouting, unable to bear the grief. It was too hideous, too atrocious, too macabre. Her heart was being torn apart, wrenched out of her chest, knifed off from its veins and arteries that carried dead blood. She shook so much that she felt as though she might faint. This wasn't possible, could not be possible, and yet it was. Kai was gone forever, for good, and she would never ever see him again, hear his voice, speak to him, hug him, kiss him. When he had cried, she had wiped away his tears; when he had screamed, she had stood by his side in his fears; but still he was gone...

Forever.


	22. Victory Defeated

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mitsuhide stood outside Boris's office, pondering over what he had done. Tsukino had taken it badly, and witnessing the reaction was worse, much worse than he had imagined it. He actually felt guilty, had been horrified at the pain which stabbed her screams. She was not to blame for Kai's actions, yet she had to suffer like this...

What was he saying? How could he? Seriously, feeling sorry for a person that didn't concern him, why should he care?

And yet, deep down in the human part of his heart, a small voice told him otherwise.

He rapped on the door, gulping. Boris called him in, and so he did.

Boris was standing before his large window, observing the city beneath him. He stared at Mitsuhide's reflection in the glass, and spoke to it:

"How did it go?"

"Uh, well," Mitsuhide shut the door behind him and began to pace: "They believed that I was a police officer, the fake ID worked, so no troubles there. But, Tsukino...she took it badly, very badly. I was shocked, to be perfectly honest. I've never seen such grief, only in Kai, but I hate him, so I feel nothing for him. But she, she didn't need to suffer like this..."

~Flashback~

Mitsuhide stared in horror at Tsukino as she broke down completely before him, sobbing in heartbreaking grief. He was ultimately shocked, and before he could stop himself, ran over to her and bent down next to her.

"Hey hey, shhh," he said, inwardly begging her to calm down. She was frightening him. She was hysterical, her grief was literally driving her insane.

"He was everything to me!" she shouted between sobs: "I loved him so much! I need him! I need him! He can't be gone! He can't, he just can't!"

"Please, please try to calm down! It'll be fine, just try to calm yourself, please, you're going to hurt yourself!" he begged her, genuine concern flooding his eyes for the first time in his life.

Tsukino wept and wept, and she looked like she would never stop until he realised that the only way to snap her out of it was to slap her sharply on the face. After he did so, she sucked in a deep breath, and collapsed lifelessly in his arms.

He had stayed with her until she was better and fit to go back home. But what had happened would be imprinted in his mind to haunt him forever. And the fact that he had a part to play in it, was worse. His conscience bit at him, ate away at him, slapped him and insulted him. How could he have done this? How? He deserved the worst place in hell for this, he knew it.

~End Flashback~

"You should have seen her! It was completely disastrous! How could we do this to her? It's outrageous!" Mitsuhide said, raising his voice.

"Young Mitsuhide, surely you're not feeling sorry for this, this pathetic little love-sick teen, are you?" said Boris, turning to face her.

"She loves him! It's clear as day! We hurt her Boris, and she's innocent!" said Mitsuhide.

"This isn't like you at all. How can you say all this now? You, who murdered your entire family? You, who crushed Kai's life beneath your foot?" said Boris.

"I don't know, but her reaction smacked something into me. I can never, ever forget it now," said Mitsuhide.

Suddenly, Boris had an idea. He would use this against him, and direct it towards- "Kai, it's all his fault! Had he not existed, all this would not have happened! Direct your anger at him, he is to blame! This Tsukino will get over it, don't let a foolish weakling's feelings soften the great Mitsuhide!" said Boris.

"But Boris-"

"-Enough! I won't hear it! Do you have any idea how many children I have killed in my past? Do you not think that I have seen grief on their part as well? Emotions are the cause of weakness! Eliminate them! You have no need of anything that can make you weak!" said Boris.

Mitsuhide reflected on this. Perhaps he was right, perhaps he should start learning to cancel out his emotions...

"Have you forgotten about power?" said Boris, trying his best to lure him back to his old self.

"Ugh, of course not!" said Mitsuhide.

"Abandon all thoughts, all emotions, and keep only your goal in mind," said Boris.

"Yes Boris," said Mitsuhide. And with that, he turned and slowly left the room.


	23. In Eachother's Hearts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsukino lay on her bed, her face sodden with tears, her eyes red and swollen with tears, and her body pale and weak. She had lost all her strength and could barely move, and her voice was hoarse with screaming. She merely stared at the roof, while her cat Maya nuzzled against her face, sometimes gently licking her wet cheeks. But no form of comfort could revive her. She felt dead, as though her soul had been sucked out, her heart jumped on and kicked until it refused to beat once more. Each time she closed her eyes, tears spilled again, and she wondered whether she would ever get over this. They said that time healed emotional wounds, but would hers ever heal? She doubted they would if she lived to be a hundred...

Her mother went in to check on her and spent some time beside her, stroking her hair while listening to her sobs. Her mother was quick to cry, and try as she might, she could not hold her tears back either. But she did not make a sound so as to not increase Tsukino's pain.

When night came, Tsukino twisted in her bed, her grief not allowing her to bear the physical pain that stabbed at her, wounding her, make her bleed. She broke into hyperventilation, and was afraid that she would lose her breath, but luckily she managed to calm down and slowly recovered from the panic attack. She slumped back on her bed, trying not to imagine Kai's body, black and distorted, begging not to let this be her final memory of him. Neither did she want to see him crying, mourning the parents which he had never enjoyed, knowing that she could not comfort him now. He was gone, but the worst part of it was that she knew he had been inwardly sad, deprived of family and friends, forced to suffer memories of a ruined childhood. He had died in sadness, and she could never offer him comfort now, never. They were too far away from eachother now.

Get a grip, Tsukino! She scolded herself, You can't keep going on like this! I don't want my family to keep being worried about me! I can't risk going insane! I can survive, I can! Kai wants me to! Wherever he is now, he is watching over me, and we can still be together, in eachother's hearts! Nothing can ever separate our love! Never!

Finally feeling slightly comforted, she relaxed and managed to fall asleep.


	24. Fallen Hopes and Newborn Fears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai stared at his laps, bored of doing nothing for days. He was sitting on a wooden bench, his arms chained to the stone wall behind him, as were his legs. He thought of Tsukino all the time, worrying about her, missing her. He needed her so badly, how he missed her touch, the feel of her gentle lips on his. He needed her so badly, and hoped she wasn't worrying too much about him.

Suddenly, the door of his cell opened and Boris stepped in, with Mitsuhide behind him. Boris went to stand infront of Kai, who glared viciously up at him.

"You don't need to worry about your precious little Tsuki any more, young Kai," said Boris.

"Why not? What the hell have you done?" Kai yelled, starting to panic.

"Relax Kai, it's alright! Your dear cousin has met up with her personally and told her that you were burnt alive by your kidnappers. Now she won't have to worry about what could have possibly happened to you!" said Boris.

"You, you what?" Kai gasped in shock: "You made her think I was killed?"

"It's better than letting her worry. That way she knows already!" said Boris, restraining laughter.

"How could you!" Kai exploded: "How dare you! You've ruined her life! Why the hell did you tell her that? I'll get you for this! You sick, rotten bastard! I hope you burn in hell for this! I hate you!"

Boris backhanded him violently across the face, whipping his head left. Kai broke down in tears, crying with hurt. How could they hurt his beloved in this way? What had the poor girl ever done to deserve this?

"I wouldn't worry, she'll probably kill herself and end her grief. You wouldn't have to worry about her then," said Mitsuhide, thriving in Kai's pain.

"Let me out of here! Let me out right now! I have to see her! I have to let her know I'm alright!" Kai shouted desperately, but Mitsuhide and Boris turned their backs on him and began walking away.

"Please! Please let me out! I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Please please let me go to her!" he begged, only to have the door slammed in his face.

Kai pulled madly at his chains, trying to wrench his hands out of them, pulling so hard that the iron began cutting his skin. Finally giving up, Kai began to sob, caught in a desperate panic. He was desperate to let Tsukino know that he was still alive, dead scared that she would commit suicide. He needed to save her, but he couldn't. He felt so helpless, so utterly destroyed. How could anyone be so cruel?


	25. Attempted End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

A week passed, and Tsukino had barely recuperated. She was far too shattered, far too crushed, to rise once more. Her usual cheerfulness was extinguished entirely and replaced by a constant look of sadness on her face. She often cried, and rarely spoke to anyone, keeping to herself and trying to sleep in order to block out her thoughts. Despite being a person who adored food, she barely ate a thing these days, and refused to even do something fun. She had changed so much, too much, it was like she was a totally different person.

"You can't keep going on like this, you're torturing yourself and running away from the situation!" her older sister told her one day, watching as Tsukino sat crying on her bed.

"I don't want to live anymore! I want to get away, to just die, it's pointless to live now! I can't take it anymore! I just can't!" Tsukino cried.

That afternoon, she decided to go for a walk to try and refresh her deadened senses. The sun was starting to set, and the air was getting chilly. Tsukino left her house and trudged along the busy streets, tears often cascading down her cheeks. She walked on, with only one destination in mind. It was an important place to go. It was her final destination.

Her face set, she quickened her pace, determined and fully prepared. She hurried along the path which led to the cliffs and began to climb the steep hill, listening to the silence. It was as though she had entered a new world, plunged into a new dimension, into a world where nobody lived. Only the chirping of a few tired birds could be heard, nothing more.

The cliffs were 35 metres high from the ground, beneath which were fields, and further away, cities and towns. Amongst them, the tiny specks which were windows were already starting to glow with their man-made lights.

Tsukino broke into a run, desperate to arrive before she could have a change of mind. Finally, the top appeared, and she stood facing the enormous view, below which was a heart-stopping height.

She sucked in a deep breath and placed a tentative foot at the very edge. The high winds blew back her hair, which fanned gracefully behind her. She looked like a mysterious being, a hero standing mightily above all, like a special someone whom people would gawk at while she purposefully ignored them.

Is this a victory? Or, is it defeat? She asked herself, gazing down at the tempting ground beneath her.

Suddenly, she thought: But what about my family? I'll kill them with worry! I already am and this would only make it worse! I'll end up sending them to the grave! It's not fair!

With a sudden jolt, she jumped back, only to slip and crash forward, grabbing desperately at the brambles to stop herself from falling further. The ground swayed beneath her dangling feet, and she screamed in panic, knowing that this could be her final moment.

She held on to the brambles, hardly bearing their harsh stabs of pain on her hands which refused to let go, even though it throbbed like a raging fire.

What have I done? She thought panickedely.

With an inhuman force, provided by the rush of adrenaline, she pulled her body up and threw herself forward, heaving herself back onto the steady ground. When she finally stood, she ran down the cliffs, slumped beside a giant fir tree and broke down into terrified sobs, feeling like a complete idiot, a failure who had done the stupidest thing possible. She cried for a solid 10 minutes, until she managed to calm down.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm doing this. But I swear, I will NOT try to kill myself ever ever ever again, never! She inwardly yelled.

Getting back onto her feet, she made her way back home, feeling that this experience would remain with her until her dying day.


	26. A New Start

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tsukino curled up on her bed, feeling weak and afraid. She felt so stupid, she felt crazy, because what she had tried to do was indeed stupid and crazy. But when a person is driven into a tight corner by the catastrophies of life, they would be forced to do stupid things, and none but those who had been through it could understand them.

Tsukino had no friends, despite her attractive personality. Most people thought she was just plain weird, others found her deeply annoying, and others just avoided her. Plenty of boys had often asked her out before she had met Kai, but Tsukino was choosy when it came to boyfriends and never managed to find someone she even liked.

Kai had been the only exception, and now he was gone, brutally severing their love. She'd had no one but her family and him, and now he was gone.

I'm such a pathetic, dumb, insane, stupid, worthless failure, she insulted herself, staring lifelessly at her window, beyond which was a dark, evening sky.

"Tsukino!" her mother's voice called out.

"What?" Tsukino called back with a hoarse voice.

"Do you want to eat?"

"No."

But a moment later, her mother opened the door and stepped in.

"Please Tsuki, you're so pale. You must be starving," she said.

"No, I'm not," Tsukino replied.

"Honey, you look like you've seen a ghost...is something wrong?" asked her mother, noticing the inward fear in her youngest daughter.

"No," said Tsukino.

"Please Tsukino, I can't bear to see you like this anymore," sighed her mother.

"I know, I'm sorry," was all Tsukino could see.

"I can understand that it's very hard, but you have to try, or you'll lose yourself!" said her mother.

"Please, just let me rest for a bit," said Tsukino.

"But you've been resting all day."

"I need more rest."

"Fine...won't you at least try to eat? Please, at least something small."

Tsukino considered this, and finally, for the sake of her mother, said: "Okay."

Her mother smiled and placed her hand on Tsukino's shoulder, leading her downstairs. Maya padded behind them, following eagerly behind the pair in order to get to the kitchen too.

When her dad and sister saw them walk inside the kitchen, they grinned.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" said her father jokingly.

"Hm," Tsukino managed a smile and sat amongst them, feeling Maya rubbing against her legs.

Perhaps, perhaps I should try to start getting back to normal, life must continue, thought Tsukino.

Perhaps, this would be the start of a new day to come.


	27. Dreams of Domination

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Mitsuhide entered Kai's cell, and stared at his dark, lifeless figure. Kai slowly raised his head to look at him, and Mitsuhide could see that his usually bright, violet eyes were now a dull, emotionless purple.

"You look so pathetic," he admitted with a sardonic smile.

"Thanks to you," Kai answered hoarsely.

"Hm, you brought this all on yourself. This is no one's fault but yours. Anyway, you're gonna be starting training next week. We're gonna turn you into the strongest soldier in the world because only you have that potential. You stole it from me, now you must use it to suit me," said Mitsuhide.

"Only on the condition that you go and check that Tsukino's alright," said Kai.

"Don't even think of ordering me about, you're in no position to do anything but obey. It's gonna be so fun playing with you, huh," said Mitsuhide.

Kai felt sick, as though he was going to throw up at any moment. He had barely been fed in the days he had been here, and felt so weak that all he could do was sleep. The conditions he was forced to endure were inhuman, and it was a major setback for his health. He was dirty and bloody, injured and starved. He had fallen victim of a deep depression, and often woke up to think that he had died. This was one miserable lifestyle!

"See ya later, loser," said Mitsuhide, turning to go.

"Wait."

Mitsuhide stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"What exactly are you gonna make me do?" asked Kai.

"You'll be trained to use weapons. Guns, swords, and even fighting. You'll be faced off against me. Hah, I pity you for that," said Mitsuhide.

"What are your plans?" asked Kai.

"Me and Balkov are gonna take over the world. We'll attack countries and cause havoc until people bow down to us. We will be the top dominance in this pathetic world," replied Mitsuhide.

"You won't succeed..." said Kai.

"Why not?" asked Mitsuhide.

"Because you won't. Good will always prevail," said Kai.

Mitsuhide burst out laughing and swept out of the room, leaving Kai alone in his pitch black hell.

As he made his way back up the corridor, he thought: The world will be mine, and as soon as I'm done with you, dear cousin, I will slay you with my own hands.


	28. The End before the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The silence surrounding him was absolute, and certainly peaceful. But the mist that circled around him was too thick to see through.

Suddenly, a blinding white light burst before him, and though he staggered back and shielded his eyes, he tried to see what it was.

It was a beautiful angel, with a long, white, flowing dress that cascaded around her, and graceful wings protruding from her back. Her long black hair flew around her, and her familiar smile greeted him warmly.

"Ts-Tsuki!" he gasped in amazement.

"Kai," her voice echoed.

Kai awoke suddenly from his dream, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. It had felt so real, as though she really had been standing there, before his very eyes.

Tsukino...He thought.

Glancing to his chained arm, he saw the bracelet she had given him, dangling from his bony wrist. Although it was dark, he could still see its outline, and the tiny drop hanging from it, the fox.

I'll go through this...live through this...for you Tsuki, He thought.

Love could make the weakest man the bravest.

Well, that's it for this one! But don't worry, I've got a sequel coming right up, and I'll start publishing chapters pretty soon. So don't give up yet Kai, the future awaits! ^^


End file.
